dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball SV
Dragonball SV (Sunder's Vision) is a fanfic that sheds some light on exactly how the two families of Goku and Vegeta fell out in the 100 year gap between GT and A Heroes Legacy, as well as continuing the story in general, showing the death of Goku and how he could still be around in A Heroes Legacy despite this. It also sheds light on what exactly Frieza's race is, the original planet of the Saiyans and why they moved to planet Plant Characters and Sagas Main Heroes: Goku(Only for the first saga) Kilo(Maron's Son) Pan Goten Piccolo Gohan Vegeta Trunks Tarell(Trunks Son) Veran(Bulla's Son) Trynd (after The Hunt Saga) Alternate Time Bardock (S3 onwards) Trynor(Son of Trynd and Pan) Supporting Characters: Bulma Chi Chi Dende Dendan The Kais Bulla Maron Tarble Sunder Main Villians: S1 Zaecor I (Zaecor Saga) Zaecor II (Zaecor Saga) Hokir (Sons Saga) Modir (Sons Saga) Kalir (Sons Saga) Farir (Sons Saga) Trynd (The Hunt Saga) S2 Cooza (Cold Fusion Saga) Frieza (Cold Return Saga) Cooler (Cold Return Saga) High Scientist Flanzturbagogny (Cold Brothers Saga) High General Geratan (Cold Brothers Saga) S3 Alternate Timeline Goku (Ultimate Saiyan Saga) Alternate Timeline King Vegeta (Saiyan invasion Saga) Alternate Timeline Prince Vegeta (Saiyan invasion Saga) Alternate Timeline Bardock (Saiyan invasion Saga) Alternate Timeline Nappa (Saiyan invasion Saga) Dr Zyzo (Alternate Timelines Saga) Alternate Timeline King Piccolo (Alternate Timelines Saga) S4 Raditz (Death Incarnate Saga) Emporer Vegeta (True Saiyan saga) Chief Weeda (Saiya Saga) Chief Barka (Saiya Saga) Chief Gala (Saiya Saga) Chief Corno (Saiya Saga) Alternate Timeline High General Gren (Planet Saiya Saga) Basic Plot (THE HUNT SAGA) Kilo Begins his training under his grandfather, Second master of the Turtle school, Master Krillin. Tarell and Veran soon join him, at Vegeta's request, who wants his descendants to be as powerful as possible from an early age, but believes they have yet earned the right to train with him. their training is interrupted when Trynd, a space pirate bursts in, demanding to know where the dragonballs are. Of course Krillin refuses, and Trynd grabs Kilo and flys off into the distance with a message, Bring him the dragonballs, or Kilo dies. Krillin decides that he may as well give him the dragonballs as the dont work any more due to Goku going to train with Shenron Krillin, With the help of Gohan they go and collect the dragonballs, meeting Trynd at his crash site. Just as they are about to hand them over, Goku appears from seemingly nowhere, and with a new technique, Kaioken Super Saiyan Forms! Shenron appears alongside goku, giving Krillin a short warning about the coming of the one known as Zaecor, before returning temporarily to the dragonballs. Goku then attacks Trynd in Kaioken Super Saiyan form, but is easily swatted back. Goku grows to Kaioken super saiyan 2, and then Kaioken super saiyan 3 before he gets the advantage of the extremely powerful space pirate, and defeats him. Trynd tells Goku of Zaecor's plan, and how Zaecor destroyed Trynd's home planet and enslaved his entire race. Trynd joins the Z warriors to train for Zaecor's Arrival. Before any training even begins, Vegeta challenges Goku to a battle, but Goku is able to defeat Vegeta's super saiyan 4 form by transforming into the Kaioken Super Saiyan 3 x 1 hundred. Trynd then challenges Vegeta, and they seem to be equal with each other in power, much to Vegeta's distress. Goku invites Vegeta, Trynd and Krillin to train with him and Shenron, they all agree bar Krillin, who decides to stay and train the newest generation of Z Warriors. 4 months later, Zaecor, the Legendary Namek Emporer arrives. (THE SONS SAGA) Trynd and Pan have grown attracted to eavch other over the last 4 months, and are walking together when Vegeta appears, Challenging Trynd to a training battle. Midway through this battle Trynd reveals his races secret power, The Mega Tryll Transformation. Similar to a Super Saiyan Transformation this transformation multiplies a Trylls power 1 hundred fold. Vegeta matches this with his Super Saiyan four transformation, and then Farir and Kalir burst in, attacking Pan who then goes Super Saiyan to protect herself. Vegeta then battles Farir, And Trynd Kalir, but they are both horribly beaten. To counterract this, they use the fusion dance and defeat Farir and Kalir together. Farir and Kalir then get up and use the Fusion dance themselves and easily defeat Vegend. Goku arrives on the scene along with Goten and Trunks, who fuse together into Gotenks. Goku goes Kaioken Super Saiyan 4 x 1 hundred and with Gotenks help is easily able to defeat Fralir, who splits back into Farir and Kalir, before being utterly destroyed. Zaecor arrives on the scene brimming with anger and attacks Goku, Easily pounding him into the ground before going to collect the dragonballs, Goku chasing behind. Meanwhile Krillin, Kilo, Tarell and Veran are training, the third Son of Zaecor appears, Modir attacks! Tarell and Veran are able to achieve Super Saiyan form, but are easily swatted aside by Modir's sheer power. Krillin then attacks, and he is equal in strength to Modir. Krillin goes Kaioken x ten, a trick he had learned in the years he had been training for. Krillin overpowers Modir, Only for him to drain Krillin's power. Krillin then collapses in pain, and Kilo attacks, with a rage so powerful it is almost unbelieveable a human could do such a thing. Tarell and Veran then use the fusion dance, becoming Taran, who goes super saiyan and attacks Modir. Modir is slowly being beaten by Kilo and Taran, until he tries to absorb Kilo's power. This is stopped when Kilo and Taran then do the fusion dance, Merging all three of them together! Together they are Kilaran,who easily destroys Modir utterly. When they unfuse however, Tarell and Veran remain as one being, and Master Krillin explains there is no way they can ever split apart again, much to their distress. Hokir, the supposed last of the Sons of the Dark Namekian, Zaecor I has gathered the dragonballs, and summons shenron, only to be stopped by the Grand Kai, who attacks, knowing what the combined power of the original dragonball and Zaecor could do to the universe. Goku uses instant transmission to arrive at the battle scene, only to see Grand Kai being mauled by Hokir, the most powerful of The Sons. Goku turns Super Saiyan 5 out of sheer anger, and attacks Hokir, utterly destroying him. Goku then hides the dragonballs, and returns to chase down Zaecor (ZAECOR SAGA) 3 years later, peace seems to have returned to earth, although Goku and Zaecor are nowhere to be found. Pan and Trynd and now married happily. As Trynd is going to meet Vegeta, they feel a sudden surge of power, and they use the Instant Transmmission technique (Which they had learned in the 3 years of supposed peace) to go to it, only to find Zaecor absorbing the Original dragonball into his being, his power multiplied tenfold. Goku then attacks in Super Saiyan 5, and then Kaioken Super Saiyan 5 x 100, but is unable to stop Zaecor who opens a portal to the other world to find Piccolo. Zaecor finds and attacks piccolo, and after a long and powerful fight, he defeats piccolo, extracting his energy, however it is stolen by Dende, who summons the legendary spirit of Dendan, the one who first defeated Zaecor, and together they reformed the dragonballs which they use to revive Pan and Kilo, who were killed by Zaecor during his endless onslaught. Zaecor in anger attacks dende, who is saved by Goku, who is able to defeat Zaecor using his Kaioken Super Saiyan 5 x 1 thousand technique. Zaecor then reveals his True form Zaecor I. He flees the scene and terrorises the earth for the entire year leading up to the reappearance of the dragonballs. After the reappearance of the dragonballs, Zaecor is able to gather them, and once again absorbs Shenron into his being, becoming the most powerfl warrior in the universe once again. Goku arrives on the scene, but is easily swatted back, even in his Kaioken Super Saiyan 5 x 1000 form. Taran, Kilo, Gohan, Gotenks, Krillin, Vegeta and Trynd all arrive, Vegeta growing to Super Saiyan 5 and Trynd to Mega Tryll x 2, but even all together Zaecor easily defeats them. Goku raises his power, becoming Kaioken Super Saiyan 5 X 1 million, much to the others suprise and distress. Goku batters Zaecor into the ground, but then evaporates into a being of pure energy. in the few seconds of this Goku destroys Zaecor utterly, He then tells his children to live on without him, he cant be there forever. Then he dissolves into the very same energy which Zaecor had hunted all along, revealing to all that goku and Shenron were infact, one and the same. S2 (COLD BROTHERS SAGA) there have been years of peace. Goku is gone permanently, but Trynd has taken his place as Vegeta's rival. Pan has given birth to a son, Trynor, who seems to be the perfect fusion of Tryll and Saiyan blood, making him extremely powerful, even as a baby. Category:Fan Fiction